


Sad Burrito

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cheering Up, Cloud understands depression from Advent Children, Cloud will make you smile, Couch Cuddles, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kick Depression in the ass, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: The reader falls into a harsh depressional slump and with the help of Cloud and Tifa she slowly comes out of it
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Kudos: 45





	Sad Burrito

You were tired.

Exhausted.

Mentally and emotionally.

Your eyes stung, unable to shed anymore tears. The curtains were drawn close creating a dark atmosphere for you to sulk in.

How long had you been in bed?

One hour? Two? Three days?

Either way, you found yourself unable to get even a single wink of sleep despite how exhausted you were.

Your phone buzzed again.

Someone was trying to call you again.

You let it go to voicemail.

That was when you heard a knocking at your front door. You grumbled and pulled the blankets tighter around your body. They pressed the doorbell.

Then again. Then again.

Why couldn't they just go away?

At last, you peeled the blankets off and lowered your feet onto the floor. The floorboards were so cold, you were tempted to just lay back down but the door bell impatiently ringing reminded you of your mission.

You sighed and moved your greasy hair away from your face.

When was the last time you took a shower?

Or brushed your teeth?

Or ate food?

You pulled your hair into a ponytail to at least hide how disgusting it was. The journey to the door was long and trecherous, with each step making you want to crawl back into your cocoon again.

At last you arrived to the door.

With two satisfying clicks the door had opened.

Your best friend Cloud stepped inside, his heavy boots echoing in the hollow emptiness of your home.

"(Name)? Why havent you been picking up my calls? Everyone is worried about you! You just suddenly dropped off the grid." He asked.

You promised yourself you would never cry in front of anyone, not even your closest friends. The only time Cloud had seen you shed a few tears was when he was beside you as you held onto your elder dog's paw as they passed away.

He had been so surprised that he couldn't find words to comfort you.

Yet, here, now, tears were streaming down your cheeks at a rapid pace. Your head was ducked down in an attempt to hide them, but by the shaking of your shoulders it was impossible to hide. 

"(Name)?" Cloud asked, much more softly.

He didn't know what else to do, and pulled you into a soft hug. You pressed your face into his shoulder, gripping onto his shirt.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I don't know what's wrong! It's just...my depression. I just...I feel sad and hollow and.." You sniffled through your sentence.

For the second time that day, the man was surprised by you.

Depression?

He could never imagine you having depression. You were always so kind and sweet and smiled and giggled and made weird pop culture references all the time. Cloud could see a pain behind your eyes every once in a while, but he thought it was just his overthinking.

He knew you were a worrier with your habit of chewing on your nails, cheeks, bottom lip, addiction to gum, but he never thought.

You hid it so well he was...he was honestly stunned!

"How long have you...?"

"Ever since I was a teen," You answered, "I've been taking medication but...the doctor said I still will have flare up periods of depression. The pills can only do so much."

"How come you never told anyone?"

"I was...I was scared. I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted you guys to think of me as strong." You sobbed.

Cloud lifted your chin up to see your sparkling eyes.

"(Name), you are strong. Very, strong. But asking for help, especially during a flare up...don't be afraid to ask for help. Okay?"

You nodded.

Cloud understood what you were going through. He has gone through the same thing, though his was questionably harsher. Seeing the death of his two closest friends, one of them a love interest--

it shattered him.

He stopped talking.

Stopped eating.

Stopped caring.

Just...survived.

But then he found that, friends--family, actually, help you, a lot.

"C'mon sad burrito, let's fix you up, okay?"

You didn't understand what he meant, you felt embarrassed as he arrived to your kitchen. It was a mess, dirty dishes stacked up from weeks ago. Back when you did actually eat real food, trash that stunk to the high heavens. Not like your living room was any better with throw blankets scattered around the place.

Cloud sighed.

"I-I'm sorry I..." You muttered.

"No, it's fine. I understand, I want you to take a shower well I clean up a little okay?"

"B-But it's my house!"

"(Name), you look like you need some self care, it's fine, take as long as you need. I won't touch any personal stuff, okay?"

"But I...I really just wanna lay back down in bed." You said honestly.

"Do you want me to call Tifa to help you?"

You hesitated.

"She was theorizing you were going through a depression episode already."

You nodded softly.

She was great at self care tips, and cleaning up messes.

"Can you start working on the dishes well I call her?"

You nodded and walked over to the sink. Just opening the dishwasher sapped most of your energy and motivation. Then came the process of grabbing a dish and placing it in. You started feeling a tad bit dizzy, your hands were shaking badly from hunger.

You had to press yourself against the sink before you could pass out. It felt like your body had no blood.

"(Name)? Are you alright?" Cloud asked stepping beside you.

"Just a dizzy spell, I'm fine." You assured. But as you turned to get back to work, you blacked out. When you woke up a few seconds later, Cloud had your head in his lap with his hands under your arms, you were laying on the tile floor.

"What...?"

"(Name)? You alright?" He frantically asked.

"I'm fine." You muttered.

Cloud frowned feeling just how scrawny you were.

"When was the last time you ate?"

As you thought about it, you couldn't quite remember when you had a full meal, though you did remember a couple days ago eating a granola bar.

Cloud was deeply concerned at your long pause.

"Tifa is on her way, why don't you go lay down on the couch?"

"N-No it's fine." You tried to escape his grip but he wouldn't let you go.

"(Name), I'm serious right now. You need to rest."

He scooped you up and carried you to the living room, laying you down on the sofa before grabbing a throw blanket and pulling it over you.

"Get some rest before Tifa arrives, if I see you get up from this couch I will duct tape you to the couch. Got it?"

You nodded.

Cloud kissed your forehead before standing and continuing on with the dishes. You blushed feeling the area tingle where he had kissed you.

It was only a forehead kiss, but a kiss no less. In only a few minutes Tifa stepped inside carrying a bag.

"(Name)?" She called.

"Over here!" You answered from your cocoon.

"Oh, where's Cloud?"

"I'm in the kitchen." He answered finishing up the last of the dishes.

Tifa turned back to you and smiled, "Guess what I brought?"

"What?" Your curiosity was slightly peaked, Tifa was after all your best friend so she knew the best surprises.

"I bought you your favorite candy!" She answered pulling a big bag of it out from the bag.*

*Personally my favorite is Sour Patch Kids. If you still feeling your tongue you're doing it wrong

You perked up and she handed it off to you to tear into. Tifa in the meanwhile hummed in worry as she looked around the place. It wasn't bad really, your messy home could be far worse if you compared it to a hoarders home or the day after a frat boy party.

"You need to take a shower, you looked like a weasel." Tifa teased.

"Wats that supposed to mean?" You asked with a mouth full of your candy.

"It means you need some freshening up. C'mon I'll help you."

With a sigh, you nodded and allowed Tifa to lead you to the bathroom. She had you sit down on the floor since you were still to weak and took the sprayer in hand to help wash you.

It wasn't at all awkward, you both were females and she was your best friend. It was normal for girls to see other girls in low to no clothing, it was just a woman thing.

And it was kinda nice, honestly. Feeling someone else raking their fingers through your hair, her gently humming as she took her time to untangle every single knot that was the rats nest of your hair.

You took care of the body washing part of course but you did that well Tifa was busy trying to untangle your hair.

"You can use scissors you know. I don't mind." You told her.

Tifa shook her head, "No, I'm good, I'm already half way done."

It was also kinda nice to just feel the shower washing over your skin. Washing the dirt and grime and sweat down the drain.

Kinda nice really.

At last Tifa was satisfied when she was able to comb through your hair without finding a single strangle. She was even nice enough to help pat you down to dry off and gave you fresh clothes that didn't smell like sweat.

You stepped out and saw Cloud had down a very good job already. Three giant trash bags were resting near the door to the garage but your living room was clean.

Not spotless, but clean nonetheless.

"Thank you, Cloud." You said.

He gently cupped your cheeks to make you look at him.

"Don't feel bad (Name), Tifa and I are helping you. We feel happy to take care of you." Cloud assured.

You looked into his mako eyes and saw no lies what so ever. It nearly made you cry again, but you did tear up.

"Now how bad is your room?"

"Teenage girl level bad." You chuckled.

You led the two into your room where despite your description it really wasn't that bad. Your desk was covered with items that needed proper placement, your bed wasn't made (honestly I don't make my bed in the morning), and of course the main reason of the mess was your clothes scattered on the floor having missed the basket.

"Just seems like a mostly laundry job. I'll help you do that okay?" You nodded and started to help Tifa with picking up your clothes.

Once in a while you would glance at Cloud noticing him trying to make sense of the many books, pens, paperwork, and random items scattered on your desk.

He was willing to help you...

Later on Tifa had to leave to work but she gave you an incredibly tight and warm hug that just melted you down to your very core.

Cloud meanwhile had stayed.

"I'm not leaving until you make sure you are fine. I'll sleep on the couch but I know you don't want to be alone."

That was true. Despite Cloud being quiet and broody sometimes, he was still good company. Especially because he liked to snuggle with you.

You had ordered Chinese take out and were watching a comedy movie with him snuggled up tight into a burrito blanket. Literally...it was like a burrito wrap but like a circular fleece blanket you got for $12.

Cloud didn't mind you leaning your head on his shoulder as you watched. There was the occasional hilarious scene that made you literally "LOL" and Cloud even would laugh too.

At last midnight rolled around and you needed to sleep.

"Night, Cloud." You said.

"Night."

You hesitated and bit your lip, "Um...do you...do you mind sleeping with me? Not like dirty stuff! Just. Getting some sleep...together..."

Cloud hesitated before nodding, "Uh, sure..."

He followed you into your bedroom and gently laid down in bed with you. It felt so strange, he never really slept with a girl...well...actually sleep. Especially if it's you.

You snuggled close to him and wrapped your arms around his chest.

"Thank you Cloud. I feel so much better now." You chuckled.

"You just needed some friend time." He yawned.

"Friend time is the best time." You yawned back.

He pressed his lips to your forehead, at first it was just a gentle kiss but then he just left them there nuzzling you.

"Good night (Name)..."

"You too...Chocobo butt..."...


End file.
